Born A Slave to Freedom
by Red Witch
Summary: Shortly after 'Supertroopers' Goose muses about his past and why he is proud to be a Galaxy Ranger instead of a Supertrooper.


**Galaxy Rangers? Don't own that. Here are just some ramblings that came out of my deranged head. This takes place right after Supertrooper. What Goose might think and feel about being a Galaxy Ranger and the pride he gets from it. **

**Born a Slave to Freedom**

One of these days something very **large **and very **heavy** is going to fall right down on top of Senator Whiener's head. Fortunately he doesn't have a brain in it so nothing important will be broken.

It hasn't even been **ten minutes** after we saved the jerk's life and already he's complaining. Get this, the idiot senator gets captured by the Supertroopers, brainwashed into stealing a virus that can wipe out all life on any planet, ends up as a hostage in a standoff and almost gets blasted by Kilbane and his band of not so merry thugs and he's mad at me.

Because I not too gently threw him to the side to get him out of the way to save his senatorial skin.

Commander Walsh gives me a sympathetic look. He knows Wheiner the Weasel is just griping because he's embarrassed. Any gratitude he had for me has gone completely out the window and he's his own usual asine self.

Then he makes that little comment that makes me flinch inside and makes me want to hit him outside.

"You should know your place Gooseman. You were born as a weapon for the military and the Board of Leaders. That's the only reason you are alive is to **serve** us! And don't forget it! Unless you want to end up frozen with all the other freaks."

Next time I ought to **let** him get blasted.

The sad part is that there's an ounce of truth in what he said.

I was born on Wolf Den Base. A top secret genetic soldier project that most people didn't even know **existed **after a certain incident. Not long after that genetic experimentation on human DNA was banned.

In layman's terms, no more little Supertroopers are going to be created anymore.

Listening to Wheiner rant on sometimes makes me think that having your DNA designed isn't such a bad thing. Okay Kilbane is a good an argument against that as any but at least he was **designed** to be a jerk. What's Wheiner's excuse?

His daughter is no prize winner in the brain department either. There's an argument for both genetic modification **and** birth control.

But I'm getting off track. The point is that technically I'm not a citizen of Earth. And Wheiner couldn't resist mouthing off about it.

As Supertroopers we were expected not to have any freedoms at all so that people like Wheiner and the whole population of Earth could be free.

It's true, I was born a slave. But I won't die one.

They made me a weapon when I was born. They made me into a soldier with no feelings or thoughts of his own. A tool for the council to send off and fight for their petty whims. Something that wasn't supposed to think or feel.

But I do think and feel, Senator. That's my rebellion. You may think you control me with fear of the Cryocrypt and being frozen.

But you don't.

I am not afraid of that anymore. Do you know why? Because that is **not **why I am a Ranger.

I am a Galaxy Ranger because I **choose** to be. It gives me a purpose. A reason to fight and protect people. And every time I do my job and do it successfully I fulfill that purpose in my life.

Before you made me a Ranger I never really had a purpose for myself. I had no beliefs other than what you drilled into me, what you wanted me to be. But now I do. And oddly enough I have you and the council to thank for that. It was you that made me a Ranger. And when I became a Ranger I gained more than you could possibly understand.

I gained friends. I gained self respect. I gained pride in who I am. I gained the realization that I am more than a weapon or a mindless killer you think I am. I gained humanity. And every day I do my job, every life I **save** instead of destroy…I become more and more human. And I become one step closer to having true freedom.

I also gained a goal.

And that goal is to wipe that smug, self satisfied look off your face once and for all and for you to pay for the lives you have ruined just because you believe that your status in life gives you the right to play god. You don't Senator. One day you will understand what it is like to be a slave and God have mercy on you Senator, because you won't last long as one.

You are one of the reasons I will **never** run! I will stay and do my duty. And one day when my duty is finished, I will **walk** out with my head held high. For that is the day I will prove to you and the narrow minded bigots of the council once and for all that I am a **human being**. It doesn't matter how you are born, it's how you live. Maybe one day you will understand that.

Although I highly doubt it.

So you shouldn't be afraid of me Senator, at least not the way you **think** you should be.

You think I am actually going to let you off easy by **killing** you? Please. You should fear me because I force you to look at what you have done, what you have failed to do. And one day you will look at yourself and see what a truly pitiful person you really are and how you failed to keep me from earning true freedom. I am more free now than you will **ever** be.

I **know **what I am now. And I'm proud of what I've become. It took me a long time to figure out who I was. But now I know. And I'm stronger for that experience.

I'm not that same unsure, doubting kid I was all those years ago at Wolf Den. And you know it. And that really scares the hell out of you.

Ironically if it wasn't for you, I'd never be what I am now. The Supertrooper program would probably still be in effect or something.

I wouldn't have the choice to be what I am.

So think about **that **Senator. Especially the **next time** I save your life.

It's what I would have told Wheiner to his face. Well if I wasn't busy holding back Walsh from beating the tar out of him.

Apparently Wheiner didn't pay attention when Walsh told him that he would respect his secrets if he respected his. He's now giving Wheiner a lecture on not only being more careful around mind warping Supertroopers, but how many hookers he should give his credit card numbers too. And that's just the top of a few other spending indiscretions the senator has.

For an old man, Walsh has a lot of guts.

Guts enough to get Wheiner to write me up a commendation for my file. Then again it's not that hard to get a man to do **anything** for you if you have enough incriminating pictures.

I can't help but smirk as Wheiner finally slinks away after we land from Wolf Den. Wheiner makes one parting shot at Walsh that he shouldn't push his luck unless he wanted some of **his** secrets exposed to certain parties right then and there. But I don't think that really phased him.

I was the only one there. What could Commander Walsh want to hide from me?

Wheiner's just grasping at straws as usual. I don't care. I can feel it as he slinks away. Another battle won as he slinks away into his pathetic life, knowing that he screwed up and it was me, the freak who had to save his sorry behind.

One step closer to freedom.


End file.
